Recently the National Eye Institute acquired an SLC Scheimpflug Measuring System from Carl Zeiss. The SLC measuring system is a special photo slit lamp with electronic image analyzer to make visible pathological changes of the anterior ocular media and obtain complex, objective data of: 1) density and opacity measurements, and 2) geometric measurements of boundary surfaces and their distances. The system is being used clinically primarily to measure cataract area and opacity in two dimensions. During FY87 CSL made modifications to allow the printout of desired data. At the request of NEI, CSL made an assessment of the system and its potential for 3D acquisition, and determine what was required to improve the computer hardware. The major problem noted was the failure of output data to remain independent of lamp voltage.